


“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

by midnightshon



Series: Of Volunteering and a Brilliant Idea [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightshon/pseuds/midnightshon
Summary: Kyuhyun was here now, way older than his younger, newly-added-member-of-SJ self, a grown man having just finished his military service.





	“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I thought would happen following Kyu’s military discharged. A sequel to Of Volunteering and a Brilliant Idea.

Heechul couldn’t remember if they had agreed to it beforehand, but when Kyuhyun had appeared on his doorstep, he had opened the door wider, stepped aside, and let him in. Now the younger man was settling in quite well in the living room, a noticeable contrast against Heechul’s very red everything in his all-black attire. He had come straight from the office, Heechul noted, to Heechul’s apartment for… what, a non-existent lunch? That part was on Heechul entirely, really, because he had woken up late, planning to stay in all day and surviving on snacks he had left in the fridge. Yes, he knew it was Kyuhyun’s discharged day that day, but no, he didn’t recall them agreeing to meet up, so yes, naturally, it was safe to say it was the younger man’s fault, because he hadn’t called before coming.

“So, I heard you wouldn’t be coming back to Radio Star,” Heechul spoke conversely, walking towards the living room with two mugs of water, putting them down the coffee table. “Why?”

Kyuhyun eyed the mugs. He had the nerve to scoff before taking one. Yeah, it was his fault, Heechul thought decidedly. “I’ve had enough of the criticism,” he said at last, looking at Heechul curiously as he dabbed on his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. “I thought that was why you declined. No?”

“If you’re expecting sweet drinks, you could’ve told me you were coming; be grateful I even had water to serve.” Heechul took the remote and started going through the channels. Weird, since when did Heechul need noises to fill in the quiet between him and anyone? He certainly had never had a need of that with Kyuhyun before, but he had that urge now. He settled on a music show before glancing back at his guest. “And to answer your question, I did because I didn’t want you to be compared to me. You were substituting for me after all.”

There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Heechul knew the tease was coming before Kyuhyun voiced it out. “And find out I was better?”

Heechul squinted at him. “You should go serve another year; I don’t miss your smart-ass mouth around here.”

“You don’t? Didn’t?” Kyuhyun tilted his head. “What a shame. I came right away thinking you couldn’t wait another day.”

“You were a public servicer, Kimkyu, in case you forgot. I got to see you almost everyday, unlike—”

“Unlike Ryeowook, who was an active soldier,” Kyuhyun interjected, “or the other members who were—but definitely especially Wook, so you didn’t miss me. Got it.”

Heechul had no response to that. Or rather, he was confused why Kyuhyun was acting this way so he didn’t know what to say.

“Well, I did.”

Heechul was glad he’d turned on the TV. For a moment, he stayed silent and let those words hung low in the air. Although, it didn’t stay long because then Kyuhyun continued.

“I thought it would be the same as when you were the one serving.” He nudged Heechul with his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“About what?”

“It gets lonely. Being a public servicer does.” The chuckle that slipped past his lips was half-hearted. If anything, he sounded angry. “I mean, at least, back then I had schedules that could distract me from the fact that you were absent, and I was with the members; it was easy to lose track of time. But then I had to go to ‘work’ five days a week, nine-to-five; it wasn’t as easy. And what did you say, got to see me almost everyday? If by that you mean over the weekend once every who-knows-how-many-months, then sure, I saw you a lot, too.”

Heechul turned to the younger man. He was evidently upset. Before he got to say another word, however, Heechul pulled him by the collar and crashed their lips together. There was no immediate response as Heechul halted his movement and simply pressed his lips to Kyuhyun’s closed and frozen ones. He opened his own, tilted his head a little and angled to capture Kyuhyun’s upper lip. He pulled away a little then repeated his action, now pressing his smile into the kiss. It was then that he felt the tension starting to sip away from the younger, his hands moving to cradle his jaws, lips responding to the kiss, taking Heechul’s bottom lip between his teeth, hurting the soft flesh just a little before he deepened the kiss.

They had done this before, on stage, for the sake of fanservice, so it wasn’t new. Strangely, at the same time, it was because of Kyuhyun’s unexpected confession; because Kyuhyun was upset he hadn’t seen Heechul as much; because, according to him, Heechul cared about Ryeowook more.

(Or had it been another member and not Kyuhyun? Never Kyuhyun he had kissed on stage before? Heechul couldn’t recall; him kissing Kyuhyun and Kyuhyun kissing him back was driving his mind into a frenzy chaos.) 

When they pulled apart, Heechul had to let go of Kyuhyun’s collar and place both hands against his chest, stopping him. He said, “I did miss you, you dumb. I didn’t know spending so little time with me would dull your ability to translate sarcasms. My bad.”

This time Heechul let him as Kyuhyun leaned in for another kiss. He stopped almost immediately, only to map his way upward, leaving trails on Heechul’s nose, closed eyelid, down to his earlobe. Heechul chuckled. “I imagine you’ve been wanting to do that for the longest time.”

Kyuhyun stopped his exploration to look Heechul in the eye. There was a tad bit of confusion in his dark orbs, but it was fading, replaced by this resolution clouded with evident lust and a bit of annoyance, probably because of Heechul’s last remark. How Heechul could decipher all that so well was not lost on him, but that was a topic for another time. “Shut up,” the younger said to Heechul’s remark, and perhaps to his endless stream of thoughts, too, that accompanied them in the room, hardly leaving them alone.

He made his point across by pressing their lips together again, giving Heechul no time to argue. Heechul intend to give none; this time he allowed Kyuhyun to take the lead and simply looped his arms around the younger’s neck to bring him closer. He sighed into the kiss as he felt his back pressed against the sofa and Kyuhyun against him, an opening used well by Kyuhyun to roam the inside of his mouth.

It had been too, too long.

It had been way too long since Heechul had let anyone get this close to him; since he had let himself go; since he had told himself no and turned his attention away from this very man on top of him. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he heard Jungsoo’s voice warning him, “Don’t corrupt the kid, Chul.” It had been too long since that, too, but Kyuhyun was here now, way older than his younger, newly-added-member-of-SJ self, a grown man having just finished his military service. And guess who he had chosen to see right after being discharged? Heechul hadn’t influenced him to do that.

“You were right,” Kyuhyun said, breaking the kiss, looking at Heechul intently. He gave his lips a peck, then another. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”

(_ “Well, guess what, Jungsoo? He’s not a kid anymore.” _)

Heechul cupped his cheek in one hand, wanting nothing more than to indulge himself in this younger man’s presence, making up for all the years lost and shouldn’t have—Heechul had meant to be the responsible older brother and hoped that the adoration he’d often caught deep in Kyuhyun’s eyes had been nothing sort of romantic, and look how well that played out—but hunger’s a bitch.

“Move,” he said, slapping the cheek while at it.

“What?” Kyuhyun blinked.

“Get off me. You’re heavy.” Heechul pushed the baffled man off him, mindful to pull his leg closer before Kyuhyun could land on it. It had decided to start hurting when it sensed the additional weight of Kyuhyun on top of him. Well, Kyuhyun might not be a kid anymore, but he’s still younger and more eager, and Heechul was getting older and his damned leg worse. He should tell Kyuhyun that next time.

“Look,” he began, “you should’ve told me—”

“What? That I liked you?”

“—that you were coming.”

They said the last part at the same time, and that made Heechul pause and consider the look on Kyuhyun’s face. “I might’ve kissed you just to shut you up,” he said, “but I definitely didn’t let you kiss me to give you a false hope. Now wipe that sad expression off your face; we’re going out.”

Kyuhyun leaned back against the sofa, hands crossed over his chest. He regarded Heechul who was now busy typing away on his phone as if that’s the most normal thing to do in the middle of a confession. “You’re very unromantic, you know that right?”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Heechul answered. “Your point?”

Kyuhyun smiled, thinking back on how he’d been dreading to show up at Heechul’s place earlier, afraid of the rejection.

“Oh shit, I forgot. I promised my friends to have lunch with them today.”

“We can join them,” Kyuhyun proposed.

“You’re sure?”

“Why not.”

Heechul nodded. “I’ll let them know you’re coming.”

“You know we’ve wasted a lot of time, right?”

“Nah, it’s fine. We can get there in thirty minutes or so—”

“No, I meant _ us _.” Kyuhyun paused, letting his words sink in. He’d know when because then Heechul put down his phone and stared back at him. “That time I asked you to move downstairs and occupied Hyukjae-hyung’s room, were you avoiding me? That’s why you declined?”

“Yes, and no. I was only half-joking about Hyukjae’s room.”

“Then why?”

“Because you were a kid.” Heechul scoffed, but Kyuhyun caught the bitterness in his tone all the same. “Look,” he began, shook his head, then started again, “no, actually, can we just go now?”

“Why? You said it’s nearby.”

Heechul closed his eyes, sighing aloud, a bit too dramatically Kyuhyun would say. “Because,” he started slowly—another sigh, “because I’m hungry, and I say and do stupid things when my stomach is empty.”

“I’d rather hear the first stupid thing that comes to your mind at this very moment,” Kyuhyun countered.

“And I’d rather have _ you _ for lunch than anything else right now,” Heechul snapped.

Kyuhyun gaped. “Wow.”

His sense was late to join him. When it finally did, Heechul looked away. He turned off the TV then looked back at Kyuhyun. Something close to betrayal was trapped behind his big round eyes, something Kyuhyun had witnessed once, many years ago, when Hankyung took off.

“We haven’t talked this through or—” Heechul gestured to the space between them “—figured out what _ this _really is. I’m too old for this to be just a one-off thing, Kyu. Aren’t you? Of course, you’re not,” he dismissed his own thought, “you’re still young.”

Kyuhyun looked down at the close distance that separated them. The sofa Heechul owned was quite huge, but Heechul hadn’t moved that far away from his initial spot. He wasn’t within arm's reach, but Kyuhyun could pulled himself forward to get to him. This was nothing compared to the years Kyuhyun had spent promoting with the members but without Heechul, or the years he had spent alone, not being part of the group, away from the members and especially this man. This was nothing compared to those years. So Kyuhyun did, he pulled himself forward, easily closing their distance with one swift move.

It hadn’t occurred to him that there was a possibility it wasn’t as easy for Heechul. How could he have? He had never experienced such a heartbreak.

He wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder. “It must’ve been tiring for you. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay,” Heechul mumbled. “You’re here.”

“I’m here.”

“Should’ve come sooner.”

“Should’ve told me to.”

Heechul paused. Then, “Yeah, that one’s on me.”

\--------


End file.
